A Family's strength Revamped
by Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto
Summary: Letty's and the teams journey after things when south. It takes place after four in six In my eyes  Mia is not with Brian in my story nor is Vince with Rosa or has a kid.Old/new villein test their bonds/strength as a team- As a family.
1. Letty gets the narc's help

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE. THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. PLEASE DON'T SUE. I DON'T GET PAID WITH MONEY FOR THIS STORY. THE OC CHARACTERS- NOT THE ACTRESS OR ACTORS RESEMBLING THEM, NOR DO I OWN THE LINKS OF PICTURES ON MY PROFILE. THE STORYLINE AND SOME PLACES I OWN.

THANKS TO MY FF. NET BETA.

**IN DOMINICAN REPUBLIC BEACH BUNGALOW, DAYTIME:**

The morning after the beach party and a loud and crazy night with Dom, Letty woke up. She happily turned to face her man, who she believed was lying beside her, but she quickly realized there was just an empty space on the bed. She figured he might have quietly gotten up to go to the bathroom or another room in the bungalow, so she called out to him.

In a sleepy voice, she mumbled "Dom..." She paused but all she heard was silence waves outside. She called out again. "Dom, Papi where are you?" When there was still no reply she started to panic. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY DOMINIC. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

She still heard no response. Letty started getting pissed, so she got out of the bed and tried to find Dom herself. She looked all over the inside of the bungalow with no luck. Then, grabbed her shoes to look outside. She found Tego and Rico fighting over some issue with their 1978 Pontiac Trans Am. This seemed to be a daily occurrence.

"Yo! Tego, Rico ¿Dónde está Dom?" She asked. (Translation: Where is Dom?)

"No sé Letty," Tego replied in a clueless voice. (Translation: I don't know, Letty)

Getting annoyed with the answer, she threatened in frustration, "Rico dime la verdad ahora..." (Translation: Tell me the truth now…)

Throwing his hands up in defense, Rico replied "No sé. N o he visto le." (Translation: I don't know. I haven't seen him.)

Loosing what little patience she had, she yelled angrily. "Where the hell is Han?"

"He's gone too," Tego replied anxiously.

"He told Dom he was going to check out Tokyo," Rico added informatively.

"OH THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!" Letty cried. With a demanding tone in her voice she continued "If you hear ANYTHING, FIND ME!"

"You got it ma," Tego said affirmatively.

Letty turned back to them, joking in a sarcastic tone "Oh and you two need to learn what's wrong with that beauty. She's telling you she needs her shoes changed and she's thirsty. In other words she needs an oil change, a wheel alignment, and new tires." Turning around, she walked back inside, but not before she heard them cursing each other in Spanish. She couldn't stop laughter from escaping her lips. She shook her head. "Those two need some serious help".

Shaking off the laughter, she did a brief check around the house and noticed a lot. The kitchen was still a damn wreck and the living room didn't look any better. "Dom knows better than to leave a mess before going anywhere," she thought.

Letty looked for clues as to where Dom might have gone but found nothing. It finally dawned on her: the conversation on the beach the previous night!

**_FLASHBACK ON THE BEACH- PREVIOUS NIGHT:_**

"The cops are getting hungrier," Dom informed in his baritone voice as he looked at the ocean.

"Hmmm then I guess we're doing our job," She replied as she brushed her face to his cheek.

"I'm a walking target and I don't want you around when they catch up to me," he told her seriously.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"No... He wouldn't dare." she gasped as she left her flashback.

Letty ran to the room she and Dom had once shared. That's when she finally saw it. On the nightstand was her cut of money with Dom's crucifix lying on top of it. Letty would have castrated him had he been there. Grabbing the crucifix off the stack, she screamed out. "HIJO DE PUTA!" (Translation: son of a bitch!). Calming down a little, she continued to speak aloud to the empty room. "Alright Dominic, I see how you want to play. Well two can play at this shit." The last sentence came out with a hiss.

Letty started pacing the room, trying to think of a plan to find Dom. Then it hit her. She was going to need to find a way to clear their names and bring the team home once and for all. The only problem was who would listen to her without throwing the books at her and the rest of the team? Then it hit her was going to need "_his_" help. It could only be "_him_." Hesitating, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number she swore she would never use. "He" was the one who had caused this mess after all. The phone started ringing.

In a rushed, whispered tone, she gasped "come on! Pick up! Pick up..."

"_His_" voice came on the other end. "Hello...?"

"Hey it's me." She spoke, not feeling the need to tell him who she was.

She heard a quick scuffle and then a door quickly being closed on the other end, followed by a confused voice. "Letty?"

Struggling to keep the annoyance out of her voice she spat out. "Yeah. Look I can't believe I'm asking you this but..." She sighed and put the crucifix down, then rubbed her face stressfully. "Dom left in the middle of the night without me. The cops are still on our tails and he thought they wouldn't find me if he left me behind. They already hit our garages in Mexico and Cuba so I know for a fact he AIN'T in either of those places. He's not that stupid. But do you know where he might be?"

"I know about the raids on the garages. My department was part of the members," he began. "Look I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises. You guys are still wanted here in the states. Now the Feds have taken over. I could lose my job for helping you out."

Letty lost it when she heard this. She began yelling again. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THEY WANT THE TEAM BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU AND YOUR FBI BUDDIES TORE MY FAMILY APART!"

Keeping his cool he replied evenly, "Letty please calm down."

Angrily she continued to yell. "HELL NO! Dom trusted you! HELL we all did including Mia! You do remember her right? This is all on you. We had targets on our backs the moment you walked into our lives."

Looking down at his office desk, he read the open file; not quite believing this was about to come out of his mouth. "Ok, ok. Come back to LA so we can talk about this some more in person privately.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Letty exclaimed. Then added "OH AND YOU BETTER NOT SCREW ME OVER THIS TIME, O'CONNOR!"

She hung up on him before another word was exchanged and dropped down on the bed. Putting her head in her hands and talking out loud once again, she asked. "Where the hell did you run to THIS time, Toretto?" Letty got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom to do the usual stuff. As she was brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror and got lost in yet another memory of the last conversation she had with Dom.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

"Ride or die… Remember?" She paused in disbelief. "Dom how long have we been doing this? And all of a sudden it's too dangerous? Come on. First Mia, Then the guys and now me?... You keep pushing people away so they don't they get hurt. I'll be damned if you're going to try to do this to me. I'm not going anywhere so can the shit." Glancing into his eyes, she continued pleadingly. "We'll figure it out… We always do."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Those last words echoed in her head as she walked out of the bathroom and started to pack. She had to head back to LA to meet with Brian. After making final preparations, she decided to head out. Grabbing her things, she walked towards the doorway, stopping at the frame to gaze back at the small room. "I will find a way to bring everyone home again, even if it's the last thing I do, I need you home Dominic." she vowed determinedly.

With that, she left the bungalow and left the island; Ready to do everything she could possibly do to stand by those words.


	2. First steps to their men and secrets

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I WANT TO SAY THANKS GIRLS. FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T DONE IT YET PLEASE ALERT SO YOU KNOW WHEN i UPDATE.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE. THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. PLEASE DON'T SUE. I DON'T GET PAID WITH MONEY FOR THIS STORY. THE OC CHARACTERS- NOT THE ACTRESS OR ACTORS RESEMBLING THEM, NOR DO I OWN THE LINKS OF PICTURES ON MY PROFILE. THE STORYLINE AND SOME PLACES I OWN.

_**WARNING:**_ THIS IS NC-17 FOR SWEARING, SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENT- RAPE, BEATINGS ECT.

MmmSuite-Dom needed to buy time and he knew if Letty saw everything clean she would be on his tail or so he thought. Thanks for the alert;~)

tanya2byour21- I am glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you like the rest. Thanks for the alert;~)

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- Okay I hope that the new changes brings you around more often;~P I'm adding more to the story. She is great.

THE SHED THEN THE FORT-NIGHT:

A few weeks after Dom left and she contacted Brian, Letty finally reached the place she hoped to come back to with Dom and the team for good. She pulled up to the fort hoping Mia wasn't home so she wouldn't have to answer her about the absence of Dom and the rest of the team. Parking the car she tried to coach herself into going into the fort as she rubbed her recently sicken stomach.

"You can do this. YOU need to do this. For Dom, The team, For yourself. This is for your family. It's just nerves. I can do this. It's a piece of cake."

Finally having enough courage to get out of the car she walked to the back of the house to where the shed stood.  
>She hoped Mr. Toretto's 70 Dodge Charger RT was still there. To her surprised the Charger was in fact still sitting there but totaled. She remembered hearing from Mia about what happened and seeing Dom's arm after he came to Baja to meet her and Leon.

"GOD DAMN! Look at you baby. What did Dom do to you?" Letty gasped in shock. She had loved that car.

Letty walked fully in the shed and up to the car to touch the front when she heard footsteps walking behind her.

"That damn piece of junk is a god damn curse. I don't even know why I still have it here." Came a female voice.

Recognizing the voice Letty lifted her head with a smirk on her face.

"Because it's Dom's last memory of your dad." She smirked before looking back at the car and cringing. "God look at her. Dom dislocated his shoulder after he did this."

Letty finally turned to a much-matured Mia. Mia's sad eyes were trying to figure out why Letty was back in the states knowing what she was risking making such a move.  
>Letty got nervous knowing that she would have to lie to Mia, she was never good at that, the two had been best friends for years, they were practically sisters.<br>Letty shook her head knowing what Mia was thinking and decided to try and cut off her panic. "Hey girl how you livin? Dom left me in DR. so I figured I come home. I don't really know where the hell he went this time but I guess you knew that already, it won't be for long. I'll be damned if he stays away this time."

Mia got nervous as she noticed Letty's eyes fill up with rage. She was well aware of how she got when it came to Dom. Oh this was not good. Someone was going to be murdered and that person was Dominic Dantae Toretto once Letty found him.

"Are you okay? I mean I know he left you to keep you from going down with him if they, god forbid, catch him. Is that the ONLY reason you look like you're going to murder someone?"

"All I've ever known was your brother. Dominic Dantae Toretto-the strong, no crap guy. NOT the one who runs with his tail up his ass and his head down. I know he didn't want me to get locked up but we've been through so much shit for him to just up and leave," She snapped her fingers for emphasis, "like that. ESPECIALLY without a fight."

Mia resisted the urge to laugh. "Hun he knew you weren't going to let him go. ESPECIALLY without a fight."

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I WONT HAVE!..." Letty got a handle on her anger. "Sorry look don't worry about me. Ha-Ha just worry about having a crowded house again. Oh and an empty refrigerator."

Mia uncharacteristically swore. "Damn it and the messes… are you sure we can't just move the guys like next door?"

The girls shared a laugh. "No Mia." Letty replied catching her breath. "We just make them into bubble boys."

"MAN I MISSED YOU!" Mia yelled running and pulling the older girl into a hug.  
>Letty patted her on the back. "I missed you too chica."<p>

"Come on let's get you settled in your room , I'll order take out and then we can try and figure out how to make bubbles to put the boys in when they get back."

Letty giggled. "Sure Mia. Lead the way."

After a few hours of being back home, Letty started to wonder about how things would have been if they hadn't done the last heist.

"Hey Mi..." She voiced her thoughts. "What do you think happened if we hadn't done the last heist?"

Mia sighed. "Honestly Lett I don't know but I know Dom would've found you guys trouble elsewhere."

Letty shrugged. "Yeah knowing Dom he would have and we would have still been stupid enough to follow him. I do wonder if you would have stayed with Brian and if things wouldn't have turned to shit."

"Letty…" Mia began sobbing.

Letty mentally smacked herself. "Mia… I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up."

Shaking her head Mia wiped her tears. "It's okay. I just don't think he never loved me. GOD... I CHOSE HIM OF VINCE! Vince cared about me and I COMPLETELY turned away from him and when I thought we lost him is when I realize."

"What?" Letty was a little confused about everything.

"How stupid I've been about the WHOLE thing." Mia said in a 'duh' tone as if it was obvious. "Letty... I was pregnant with his baby. Mia started sobbing again.

Letty was shocked hearing the news. "WHAT!... WHEN!"

"Before Brian popped up." Mia informed sadly. "It was a girl. I was carry Vince's daughter... I lost my little girl..."

Letty shook her head while wrapping her arms around her 'sister', knowing how hard it was for Mia to come clean about it and that made Letty feel ten times worse for the secrets she had yet to reveal. Then she got a mischievous grin on her face. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Imma make it right." Mia said with conviction. "I'm taking my first steps to the truth-To my heart. I need this Letty. I need him back"

Letty smiled. "Hopefully we BOTH get our men back."

That said the girls chatted about what happened within the last five years.


	3. The meet up

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE. THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. PLEASE DON'T SUE. I DON'T GET PAID WITH MONEY FOR THIS STORY. THE OC CHARACTERS- NOT THE ACTRESS OR ACTORS RESEMBLING THEM, NOR DO I OWN THE LINKS OF PICTURES ON MY PROFILE. THE STORYLINE AND SOME PLACES I OWN.

_**WARNING:**_ THIS IS NC-17 FOR SWEARING, SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENT- RAPE, BEATINGS ECT.

MmmSuite- OH SHIT! I HAVE BEEN KICKING MYSELF IN THE ASS FOR NOT WARNING YOU!... Damn honey I'm sorry. I will warn you that here is ANOTHER two factors of those issues but it is a twisted thing so I AM WARNING YOU NOW! I'm DEEPLY SORRY!

STR8BKCHICK- THEY DID!...LOL YES MY BOOBOO WILL BE HOME SOON. (I'm a Matt Schultze girl) Dom idk he LOVES to piss her off and he doesn't

tanya2byour21- OF COURSE MY BOOBOO WILL COME HOME!LOL Dom is a bad boy so who knows. lol

FORT THEN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE-ALL DAY:

The next morning Letty received a call from Brian who asked her to meet him in an abandoned warehouse. Letty had to figure out away to get out of the house without Mia tagging along.

'Speak of the devil' She thought as Mia walked into the room and asked. "Hey where you off to today?"

"Did you keep the garage?" Letty asked hoping that she had.

"Yes I did. The many perks on dating a man who ruined my life and is a cop. Why?" Mia seemed a little confused.

"Well then. I'm going to the garage and Harry's then to get parts for the Charger and YES Mia I'm fixing the car for when Dom comes home." Letty thought it would be best to tell Mia something she actually wanted to do even if Mia didn't approve.

Mia hesitated regarding Letty carefully before eventually saying. "Ok… be careful."

"Hey when have you known me not to be?" Letty asked jokingly.

Mia gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Like I said, be careful."

Letty sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Yes… Mama Mia. I'll be back in one piece I swear."

She left the house feeling very nervous; she had just lied to Mia twice in the last 24hours. She shook her head trying to keep her thoughts straight while she drove to meet up with Brian.

"She can NEVER find out. It'll KILL her." Letty said out loud.

FLASHBACK 1993

OH MY GOD… YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS.

END FLASHBACK

Letty pulled herself out of memories. "That shit can NEVER come out."

She finally realized she was sitting in front of the building that held the man who turned hers and her family's life to shit. Pulling herself together, she left the car and walked into the warehouse.

Brian noticed her coming in and began to speak. "Hey Letty so how-"

Letty cut him off mid-sentence by putting a finger up in his face. She was half –way ready to knock him out.

"Look cut the fucking kissing alright. Dom needs to be home, the team needs to be home. We all need to be back with Mia. Got it?" She asked in her 'tough' voice.

Brian saw Letty losing her temper and not wanting to be punched quickly replied. "WHOA, WHOA Letty claim down! Look we can get you ALL home and cleared. The Feds have this case that we can't crack. We could use you on it. Listen I already talked to my bosses and they agreed if you help they would pull some strings to clear you guys."

Letty was very confused. The feds wanted HER help on some case. She wanted to know more.

"What do I have to do and how will this case help clear all of us?"

Brian went into cop mode as he started giving out facts. "Arturo Braga. He's on our most wanted list just above Dom. He traffics drugs from Mexico to the States using the top Street drivers. His main man Fenix Caldron or Fenix Rise leads them. Then after the Shipment is made, Fenix offs them one by one."

Letty thought about this situation. She thought it was highly likely that she could charm her way in and out. She had cheated death with Dom a few times.  
>"So what's this dude packing?" She asked making up her mind.<p>

"Straight up Heroin." Brian replied.

"I'm in. IF after this is done we get to go back and live our lives normally and not have your buddies up our asses 24/7."

Brian couldn't help his laughter escaping. "HA NORMALLY? Come on… Letty have you and the team EVER been normal?"

Letty had to laugh with Brian on that. It was true DT team NEVER were ones for normal lives. It's not in their blood. Suddenly Letty fell silent. Brian realized Letty's change in appearance- something was off with her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked rather concerned.

Letty's eyes filled up with tears. "I just need them home okay…"

Brian started to panic and lowered his voice to a comforting level. "Hey, hey they will be."

Letty started to breath heavily and clenched her stomach-immediately feeling sick.

"Good! Because I can't do this without him. ESPECIALLY with him on the run."

Brian now felt very confused. "What. What can't you do?"

Thinking fast Letty shot quickly. "Mia. She needs him home. OKAY!"

"Ok…" Brian didn't sound convinced and he paused. "How is Mia?"

Letty felt enraged at the audacity of this. "FINE NO THANKS TO THE DAMN SHIT YOU PULLED!"

A pause filled the room. Brian knew Letty was right. He screwed everything up in the name of the law and wanting to become an FBI agent.

"I know…" He trailed off.

After a fully stressful day, Brian told Letty to go home.

"You should go Letty and don't say anything to anyone about this. You can't risk blowing your cover."

Sarcastically and bitchily Letty spat. "ANYONE… or just Mia?"

"NO! NO ONE ESPECIALLY MIA! It's too dangerous."

"DUDE chill man! Dom might have left me but I still have a brain! Oh by the way DON'T contact Mia or come near the fort if you know what's good for you." Letty felt the need to put a threat in the end of that sentence... she didn't want Mia hurt again.

Brian nodded. "I'll be in touch with you in a couple of days."

Letty found herself stopping him. "Um wait…"

"Yeah?" Brian asked as he turned around surprised.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd give him your keys and let him run? I mean I'm grateful but why?"

Brian had thought about this a lot, truth was he wasn't really sure. Perhaps because he liked Dom? He sighed and went with the safe answer. "He said he would die if he ever went back and that would've haunted me for the rest of my life."

Letty, pleased with his answer, left to Harry's so it looked like she had been working all day.


	4. A sister's reunion

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE. THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. PLEASE DON'T SUE. I DON'T GET PAID WITH MONEY FOR THIS STORY. THE OC CHARACTERS- NOT THE ACTRESS OR ACTORS RESEMBLING THEM, NOR DO I OWN THE LINKS OF PICTURES ON MY PROFILE. THE STORYLINE AND SOME PLACES I OWN.

_**WARNING:**_ THIS IS NC-17 FOR SWEARING, SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENT- RAPE, BEATINGS ECT.

tanya2byour21- I'M NOT TELLING YOU!...LOL The boys will be home soon. I promise.

MmmSuite- Letty is indeed crazy but she can't stand not having her family so she is VERY determined to get them together. Me

Love Ink- I'm SUPER happy your liking it more now. All the boys will be coming soon.

THE FORT DINNING ROOM THEN DOM AND LETTY'S OLD ROOM-ALL DAY:

The next morning after Letty's meeting with Brian, Letty woke up with nausea and flu like symptoms. She figured she would quietly go downstairs to make herself some tea and make breakfast for her and Mia. As she was making the tea Mia came in with sleep still in her eyes.

Not realizing that Letty was in the kitchen Mia jumped violently and clutched her chest feeling like she'd had a heart attack.

"Oh my God Letty," She paused trying to calm herself down. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." Letty shrugged feeling bad, a sheepish look graced her features. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make breakfast for once and give you a break.

"Thanks." Mia smiled knowing her friend had good intentions. "So what's up? I've never remembered you up this early" She questioned as she poured coffee in her cup.

Letty kept quiet looking at her tea in her hand and eating her saltine crackers to help soothe her still sick stomach.

Tiredly she replied. "A lot. Mia a lot like how the last five years have been so screwed up by just one person or how we left you here to deal with the Feds and to take care of things." She sighed. "I thought was going to kill your brother. It bugged the HELL outta me. The fact we lost Jesse. How he left me in this Situation and-" She was hurriedly trying to get everything of her chest.

Mia found herself feeling confused. "Wait… what situation? What are you talking about? Are you in trouble?"

Letty didn't reply and Mia's anxiety increased. "Lett…"

Once again, she didn't reply and Mia started to panic. "Letty look at me."

When Letty made no move and didn't let a sound out of her mouth Mia lost her patience. "LETICIA!"

Letty finally broke her focus off her mug and nervously looked at Mia taking a deep breath.

"I-I'm…" She couldn't seem to get the words to come out, just as she was about to spill the secret she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Pointing her finger at Letty Mia whispered in a demanding tone, "Stay here!"

Letty nodded as Mia ran to the door. She heard Mia greeting a woman. They were walking back into the kitchen but Letty looked back at her cup thinking about how she was so close to telling Mia her secret.

"Hello Leticia."

Letty froze. She knew that voice. Looking up in the direction of the voice she was shocked to see the woman that had been absent now for many years in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Rory…" Her voice was quiet at first before she yelled. "OH MY GOD AURORA!"

Letty ran and hugged her baby sister.

Aurora laughed. "Hey sis you missed me?"

"HELL FUCKING YEAH!".

"How you livin' Chica?" Her sister questioned as she kissed and hugged her older sister.

Mia found the two sisters so much alike. It was scary.

"You two definitely are related." Mia stated shaking her head.

Letty slightly pulled back and looked over Aurora.

"AURORA DIEM ORTIZ. ARE YOU…¡OH. MI. DIOS… QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA?"  
>(O. MY. GOD… YOU'RE PREGNANT?)<p>

Laying a hand on her swollen stomach Aurora beamed proudly. "Sí con su sobrina. (Yes with your niece) Who should be here…" She thought about it. "In two months or so."

Mia left the sisters to talk and catch up while she put Rory's things in her room.

"How are you? Are still with her father? Has he been treating you right? What is his name? What is her name going to be?" Letty couldn't help the curiosity, she wanted to know everything.

Aurora sighed. "Yes I am and Letty he is such a wonderful man. I feel truly blessed to have him in my life and to both be first parents together. Her name will be Emma Bynn. His name is Aayden. Okay enough about me. Where's El Jefe: (the boss:) Dominic Toretto? How has life been these days with him?"

Mia walked in at that moment.

"Well… That is a story in its self Rory." She announced.

Letty sighed. "It's ok Mia. Dom left me in the Dominican Republic a few weeks ago. We are taking a little break right now."

Aurora screamed. "WHAT THE HELL! A BREAK? You two have never done that!"

"Yeah I know. It was a hell of a shock to me when it happened but it  
>isn't permanent so I'm not worried." Letty replied calmly.<p>

Now night had fallen and Mia was the first off to bed. Letty decided it was  
>time to go up to the room she tried to avoid since coming back. She walked up to what used to be her room, that she shared with Dom. Opening the door with a little hesitation, she tried to remember to breath in the process. She stepped in looking around to see the untouched clothes hanging messily in the closet that was left since they left in such a rush after the heist. The draws looked equally messy and a thick layer of dust on them. Letty thought to herself 'Mia must of found it too hard to come in here to clean up because that would make it final that we won't be home again.'<p>

Letty spoke out-loud to herself. "I'll get our boys home Mia I promise you that."

Then she sat on the foot of the bed and tried to remember what the last  
>events were that she shared with Dom in their room before things got screwed for them by the nark. A voice shook her out of her thoughts.<p>

"You miss him don't you?" Aurora asked from the doorway.

"Yeah I do. Come in. Shut the door. Come sit next to me. You shouldn't  
>be on your feet anyways." Letty replied in a sad tone.<p>

"Trying to be the demanding one still I see?" Aurora joked then paused in a panicked as she looked at her sister. "What's wrong Hun? You look lost."

Letty didn't know how to tell her baby sister her plans. She tried not to make eye contact with the youngest Ortiz. She looked at her hands as she spoke with tears forming.

Fearfully she announced. "Aurora I'm about to go to work for the LAST person I'd ever expected to work for on something extremely dangerous just to bring the people I love home and clear us all. I'm scared I'm making a mistake."

Aurora looked at her in disbelief and replied. "Letty… I don't think you should risk your life doing this. We lost Jesse and I'm not ready to lose my closest sister too." She paused putting in a little joke to try and ease the tension. "Hell and he was the one with the brains on the team." She gave an empty chuckle.

Letty played hurt. "Hey…. I have brains, I use mine too." She paused. "It nearly killed me when I couldn't come for his funeral."

Aurora patted her sisters back. "I'm sure he knew that Lett. I'm so glad you came back."

"Same here. So where have you been staying these days?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I just moved from Hazelet, NJ to move back here. Well I came to check on you before I headed to bed. Your niece is a pain in a ass with her kicking. Night Sis."

Letty laughed at her sisters misfortune. She lovingly rubbed and kissed her sister's growing stomach then whisper to it. " Be nice to mommy. I can't wait to meet you beautiful." She kissed Rory's stomach then her cheek. "Night."


	5. secrets revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:HEY EVERYONE!... I am deeply sorry for the delay. My Beta moved then my mother have emergency surgery then beta started college then she had a double lost so things are bananas between the two of us. This chapter the flashback is answered.  
><strong>

**Tanya2byour21-** You gotta just keep on Actually two more will pop up later on. Their is some drama for sure but it just worse as we go on. I love

**MmmSuite-** I'M BACK!... Their is two more which means Discuss and get into is more like

**Stacee13-** They will ALL make their ways back to the fort or at least together very soon. Thanks for the fave. Rory is definitely BADASS that's for damn Theirs two more coming in later.

DT GARAGE THEN FORT-DAY:

A few weeks after coming back to LA Letty sat in the DT garage office looking at the Information from Brian on the Braga case, that started coming to her. Letty was so focused on the files in front of her that she never heard anyone enter the office so she jumped when she heard Leon's voice.

"Don't hurt yourself there babygirl." He said laughing.

"WELL ILL BE DAMNED!" Letty yelled and ran to hug her 'brother'.

"Hey girl how have you been?" His voice lowered. "I heard about Dom that's so  
>fucked up but he did it…"<p>

Letty cut Leon off, she'd heard this plenty of times by now. "Because he loves me and didn't want me to be caught and be sent to Lompoc. Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how have you been?... So have you seen him" She rolled her eyes. "or Vince?" She asked as she went to sit back down.

Leon had to laugh at the way Letty rolled her eyes at him. He knew she hated the fact that he was right.

"I'm great I've been dating this AMAZING woman. Life is GREAT. Her name is Hazel." Letty could hear the happiness in his voice when he talked about this woman.

"Hazel? Is she a chaser?" Letty felt the need to ask with the signature raised eyebrow.

Leon laughed loudly. "Nope actually she reminds me of you actually. She tries to kick their asses."

Letty smiled widely. "When am I gonna meet this chick?"

Leon smiled. "Soon I hope. Why are you here? I mean Mia told me your sister came back into town. I figured you'd be with her."

Letty shook her head." Nah man. Mia took her to get set up with doctors for her baby. She's having a little girl in a few months with some guy she says is WONDERFUL. They are naming her Emma Brynn. She won't tell anything about the dude. There had to be a doctor for my nephew that she's raising from my fuck up of an older sister Bebe."

"It's still hard for you isn't it… to think of her?" Leon asked carefully.

Letty sighed sadly. "Leon after sixteen years it's gonna MUCH worse. You're still the ONLY ONE that knows. Mia would KICK MY ASS if she knew. The others would hate me." She paused. "Let's get outta here. They should be home by now."

After everyone had lunch. Gio was playing with his toys while the adults fought over which movie to watch when the door rang.

Aurora yelled "GOT IT!" before shouting behind her, to Mia. "Mia we are not watching a damn romantic movie. Letty we are not watching something that is going to scare me enough to make me go into labor early. I wanna watch an action flick."

She opened the door and looked out. "Fuck! What are you doing here? I told you to call first. I don't need them flipping out."

Brian walked into the house quite calmly. "Came to see my son."

Gio ran to Brian. "DADDY, DADDY!"

Giovanni's scream got the rest of the team's attention to the three at the door now. Everyone froze at the sight of Brian.

Mia gasped and almost dropped her popcorn. "Brian…"

Brian replied nervously. "Mia…"

Letty shouted at Brian angrily. "Brian what the hell are you doing here?"

This made Brian nervous and he apologetically looked at Mia. "I missed my son Letty. So I came to see him."

Letty was starting to look pale the more she stood there seeing Brian. "Your Gio's father?..."

Aurora noticed and said to her sister quietly. "Yeah Lett he is... I think you should lay down. I can handle this. Plus, I need to speak to Brian in private anyway. Leon…"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Come on you heard your sister let's go Baby girl." He pulled Letty out of the room with him. While Rory and Brian went out to backyard to talk.

"Do you love him?" Brian question as soon as they were out of sight.

Aurora felt offended. "WHAT! Of course I love him! I've been with him since you tore my family apart and he has helped me raise Giovanni, YOUR SON. He loves him like he was his own son. He loves me more than any man has. I think he is more excited about Emma coming than I am if that's even possible. I'm happy with him."

Brian cracked a smile. "Good. I'm happy for you then."

Aurora sighed. "Thanks…Look whatever case my sister is helping you with you better NOT get her killed or even hurt."

Brian felt a little worried. "You know? Wait don't answer that. I'll do my best." He confirmed.

Aurora growled menacingly. "YOU BETTER! Or you'll be dealing with me and I'm more of a bitch then my sister can be."

Brian put his hands up in a submitting position. "I got it."

"Good. I think you should go now. I need to check on my sister and Gio. You can come by and pick him up tomorrow and take him for the whole week"

Brian sighed. He really had wanted to see his son but was happy to be able to see him the following day and have him to himself for a week. "Okay can you just tell Gio I said I'll see him tomorrow morning and I love him."

Aurora smiled. "Yeah." Then glared. "Remember the things I said."

Aurora walked away back to the the house. When she got to the door she heard Brain call her.

"Hey Rory…"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah…"

"He is lucky to have you."

A small smile graced her lips. "Thanks."

When Rory made it back inside she noticed only Leon sitting in the living room with his head in his hands.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Mia stayed upstairs with Letty and I just put Gio down for his nap or at least in his room."

"Thanks. Look Aay-"

Leon cut her off. "No Hazel me first. We need to tell them. I love you too much to keep hiding this. OUR daughter is coming pretty soon and I want to be open with them about us and" He laid his hand on her stomach. " about being OUR daughter's father and I want to be able to raise her together with you. I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE BRIAN. I don't want to be away from the both of you including Gio because as much as he's your son he is my son too. Blood or no blood. You three are my family. Everyone else are just added bonuses."

"Aayden…I know baby and YOUR NOWHERE NEAR LIKE BRIAN!" She said emphasizing to make a point. "I know you want us to be open with them but I also don't want to lose them again. I can't go through it again. I can't lose my sister all over again."

As Leon Rory's Conversation was going on downstairs. Mia was upstairs trying to de-stress in the shower. Letty decided to go back down to check on her sister and make herself some tea. Walking to the stairs, she heard Leon and Rory talking in a kind of arguing tone at times and wondered what was going on down there.

"You won't. You think it would be that bad?" Leon asked.

Letty cut in making her presence known. "What would be bad?"

Aurora jumped when she heard Letty's voice.

"Letty… you scared me. Um Leon and I was just talking about getting my own place when the baby comes."

Letty was highly confused. "Why? You don't want to stay here? We have the space. Vince isn't here yet, Mia has her own room, I've got mine, Leon… well he has his if he moved back and… there is still Jesse's room. So there is room for you and the kids and if their isn't we'll make room."

Aurora smiled at her sisters cluelessness. "Okay then I'll stay."

"Good! Now I'm going make myself some more tea and go lay back down."

Leon looked Letty over. "Baby girl should we take you to the doctors? You still look really pale. You be getting sick."

Letty sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "My body needs to just get use to being back in the states again that's all. I'm okay."

As Letty started to head for the kitchen, Leon and Rory shared a quick look.

"Letty hold a sec." Rory called.

"What's up?" Letty asked turning around.

Aurora forced the words out of her throat. "I think you should talk about Emma's father now."

Leon realized he wanted this, but he probably didn't want to be present for it. "I'll make your tea." He said when he received a look off of Rory.

The three headed to the kitchen.

"So…" Letty trailed off as the two sat down wait Leon make the tea.

"Okay before I say who I'm with and who Emma's father is. I want you to promise not to blow up."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Just spill already Aurora."

"Leon." She clenched her eyes shut, but opened them slowly when no yelling came.

Letty meanwhile was just confused. "What…?"

Leon felt this would be an appropriate place to step in. "It's true. Your sister and I are together. We been for awhile now. After I left you and Dom actually.

Before Letty could open her mouth again, Aurora jumped in.

"I'm so sorry Letty. I was afraid you wouldn't speak to me again and I'd lose you all over again. I know how you value family and friends. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me…" She finally got it and yelled. "Are you serious right now? You're having a baby with one of my best friends who's love a brother to me. How am I suppose to feel..."

Leon was worried now so he cut her off. "Letty please…"

"Leon let me say what I have to say." She snapped before turning back to her sister. "Now like I was saying how am I suppose to feel other than happy for the two of you."

"Wait you're not pissed about this?" Aurora asked shocked.

"No mami I'm happy for you guys plus now I can REALLY kill him if he fucks up." She laughed.

"I'm so relieved." Her sister said sighing and hugging Letty as tight as her stomach would allow.

"Now I've got to tell you something." Letty said pulling back.

"Letty…" Leon said.

"It's time she knew."

Aurora panicked. "O GOD PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU TWO HOOKED UP BACK IN THE DAY!"

Letty laughed. "Nope his all yours." She paused and adopted a serious tone. "You remember when I left after Dom went to Lompoc?"

"Yeah…" Rory replied nervously.

"Well it was because I was... Aurora I was pregnant. I had had a little girl. She was two and half months early"

Aurora yelled. "WHAT THAT WAS SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS AGO LETICIA! WHY AM I JUST FINDING OUT NOW?"

Leon thought he better try to diffuse the situation. "Calm down Hazel."

Aurora carried on in a demanding tone. " LIKE I WILL!...Where is she? Who has her? I want to see her!"

Letty whispered sadly. "You can't."

Aurora yelled again. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?"

Letty sobbed as she got out the next words. "She died right after birth. I didn't tell anyone because I couldn't face it and she may not have been Dom's daughter. I. I. I slept with Vince."

Aurora sat back shocked. "Did I hear you right? Did you... Did she say she slept with Vince? As in Coyote Vince?"

Letty sniffling. "That would be the one."

Aurora turned on Leon. "You knew this entire time?"

"Yeah..." He said looking guilty. "I helped her bury her daughter."

Aurora giggled slightly. "Wow that is crazy."

"Stupid I know." Letty mumbled.

"Hey now I never said stupid I said crazy. How close in timing was it?"

"A month after Dom went in..." Letty replied.

"Only the three of us know." Leon added.

Aurora surprised them by laughing. "Mia is going to kill you if she finds out."

Letty whined. "SEE I TOLD YOU LEON EVEN SHE KNOWS MIA WOULD KILL ME!..."


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my wonderful readers.I am DEEPLY sorry for the delay in this story. I have moved, had NO laptop, had issue with ppl and other issues plus i've been working on a forum to post this story and other ones with alot of chages. If you want to continue read the story and others just pm me.


End file.
